Hand-Holding Heartbeats
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Perrycest. There is comfort but there also is crying and namecalling and it's very dramatic! but like all my terry x terri perry fanfics there is kisses at the end c: and it's all happy and good and there's even a few jokes. But! credit to my inspirations: tinfoilswag .tumblr .com /tagged /inspiration just remove those spaces. rated M for language. pfft nothing bad.


"Hey, maybe i wanted to finnish my food, huh?" Terri complained as Terry finnsihed off their drink and went back the book he was reading earlier. He remarked calmly, "You should eat faster than."

Terri rolled his eye and took a bite out of his sandwich. Terry did a double take and interupted Terri's chewing, "Are you going to eat all of that? I don't want to end up being fat."

Terri mumbled something about Terry's lack of dance when a few up-town jerks they used to know passed by obnoxiously.

The two headed monster went silent trying not to be acknowledged.

Unforunately they were after a few nervous glances over at the group.

"Oh look it's the two headed catastrophe!" one particularly tall one remarked as the rest of the group soon joined in.

Most of the uncaring remarks were about Terry's bookworm habits or their failed magic tricks.

Terry sat their unamused and pretended to read his book as more inconsiderate comments were thrown.

Terri frowned, grabbing his brother's hand as he whispered, "Are you just gonna take that?"

"Just ignore them, their attention span isn't long enough to keep it up." nontheless the younger brother held his brother's hand tighter.

A large one rudely got close to Terry and said loudly, "Hey isn't Terry a girl's name?"

"Only if it's with an 'i'!" a purple girl monster added.

Terry snapped and yelled at them, "Why don't you shut the hell up!?"

This caused a jult from the group which soon smirked and awkwardly laughed it off, obviously not expecting it.

Terri sat back in awe, he never seen his other head in such rage, "T-Terry what are you-"

He was soon cut off by the tall one again, "And that dancing it always did! hilarious!" he said it more toward his group loudly than toward the Perry boys.

Okay. That hurt. That one really hurt.

Terry felt their heart thud as the pressure of the moment suddenly rose.

He looked at his younger head and that gut feeling sank even lower.

Terri was looking down ashamed, gripping his brother's hand. He felt like shit, like he just wanted to close his eye and let the tears roll. Terry gave a pity look and turned toward the group.

"SCREW YOU! His dancing is GREAT! And if you can't see that you're FUCKED UP. Seriously picking on other monsters like that just makes you FREAKING RETARDS! You all have some kind of MENTAL DISORDER! Common Terri, let's go." with that they grabbed their things and left.

The group lost interest, being told off was never a laugh.

Terri sobbed as his brother took the lead the way and held his hand in comfort. They stopped and sat at the bottom of a stairway.

Terri kept crying uncontrollably while his brother tried to find a way to comfort him. He put his free hand on Terri's arm stroking it unsteadily.

"C'mon Terri don't listen to them." Terry said with a shakey breathe trying to push away the floods of feelings Terri was putting through their body.

He dared to look at the fragile dancer, who had tears coming down as if it were raining.

"awoh..." Terry pulled him closer into his neck and nuzzled him. He sighed and rocked back and forth in a soothing motion; he didn't know what else to do.

Terri closed his eye and took a deep breath.

When he opened it, somehow, over all odds, in his brothers arms he felt that much better. He nudged Terry's neck as unwanted doubts went through his mind again.

"Terri...you, you shouldn't let monsters like that get you down, you're too great of mons- of a brother to let that get to you." Terry swallowed, feeling choked up. His vision became hazy as tears built up in his eye. He shook his head trying to focus on his brother; he bit his lip.

He felt Terri's head nuzzle deeper into his neck and hands go across to his sides to simulate a hug. Terry looked down to see a sad, twiching smile of appreciation go on Terri's face.

"T-Thanks Terry.."

Then, everything seemed to stop. Just for a moment, the world just wasn't there anymore. It was just him and his brother; nothing else mattered. Every feeling, movement, breath was eachother.

All he could hear was his heartbeat.

Just for a split second. and then back to reality.

Terry felt a soft smile fall onto his face. He kissed his brother on his horn, causing him to hum and close his eye at the loving gesture.

But then Terri opened his eye to look at his brother and he started to laugh.

"What?" Terry said suddenly confused.

Terri continued to smile gleefully at the sudden mood change, "I just realised how close you're letting me be to you."

You see, Terry didn't really feel like hugging his brother or kissing him on the cheek; normally, Terri did most of the brotherly love.

And since they were both being affectionate at the moment, they were closer than they ever were before, which is ironic since they do SHARE a body.

Being brothers and what just happened clearly being over, Terry let go of Terri and let his arms drop back at his sides which Terri refused to let go of.

"Oh common! so soon?" Terri laughed as Terry rolled his eye.

Terri hugged tighter and smooshed the sides of their faces together with a smile.

Terry merely gave a bored look at nothing in particular.

But his poker face was soon broken when he felt a peck on his cheek.

Terry, surprised, looks at his giggling brother and rolls his eye again and kisses him, execpt this time on the lips. Because he figured, what the hell, why not.

Terri was the one surprised now, but after a fluttered blink or two he relaxed into it.

When they pulled away they were both smiling.

Terry then noticed the clock behind his brother.

"Oh hey, it's already around dinnertime, do you want to get something to eat? promise I'll let you finnish this time."

"Deal." Terri grinned as they made their way.

"Just don't get anything fatty."

END.


End file.
